


Chocolated nights

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>still-a-monster prompted: RUMBELLE SEX. WITH FRUIT AND CHOCOLATE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolated nights

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you can consider this as a Valentine's day smut... Enjoy it!

They had been waiting for the dessert the whole night. Strawberries, apples, bananas and kiwis have been peeled and cutted and disposed in a huge plate, awaiting its icing: melted chocolate.

The idea had been Belle's; she wanted to give a try to the fruit bathed in chocolate. She had loved chocolate always, and Rumpel had also a spot for it, so they went ahead with the idea.

They were in the kitchen, waiting patiently to the chocolate melt completely to start to eat it. Belle couldn't take her eyes off Rumpel; he was staring at her hands moving the wooden spoon into the pot, at her fingers catching the knife and cutting the fruit, at her curls bouncing around her face and shoulders with each movement she made. He was hypnotized by her and her beauty.

"What are you looking at?" She asked with a smile, arching her right eyebrow, as she put in a bowl the melted chocolate.

"At you, obviously." He laughed and rose from his seat, coming closer to her. "You know... They say that chocolate is also an aphrodisiac..."

"And so about strawberries... What are you to tell me?" 

"A simple thing..." He put his mouth next to her ear, breathing into it. "I want to taste all of this..." His hand caresed her cheeks as he bited the lobe of her left ear. "On you."

Belle smiled pleased and kissed him. "As you wish... But don't blame me if we have to throw away the sheets tomorrow..."

She took the bowl and the plate and lead the path to Gold's bedroom; she never had tried being a plate, and thinking about it made her shiver.  When both entered the room, he closed the door and lighted the lamp of the side table of the bed: the less light in the room, the more intense and  sensual it would be.

She took her clothes of quicker than she ever could, and she laid on the bed, waiting for Rumpel to start. 

"That was a quick start, darling..." He took the spoon and removed the content of the bowl. "If you feel uncomfortable, please, tell me and we stop."

"You don't know how much I wanted to do this, Rumpel. I've been waiting for it. So don't hesitate." She took his hand and looked at his eyes deeply, with passion. "Do it."

"As you wish."

He took some chocolate of the bowl and started to put it over Belle's body. First all over her neck and breasts, and finishing on the navel, making a delicious path. She shivered at the contact of the hot melted chocolate against her skin; she moaned softly, closing her eyes, letting her last piece of sanity go away.

Rumpel took a strawberry and started to move it around her breasts, playin with her nipples, before eating it. He groaned when the fruit touched his lips, embracing his body with the taste of such sweet thing over the body of her love. His tongue come after, doing the same path that the spoon have done, liking softly each inch of Belle's skin, bitting the most sensitive places, making her moan louder and beg for more. 

"Do you like it?" He asked in a sensual voice in her ear, pressing his cheek against hers.

"I fucking love it."

He placed more chocolate on her body, now making lines along her tights, paths that he will run with his mouth and tongue, making her feel things that she never imagined she could feel.

"That pleases me." He laughed and moved to her legs, licking them with passion, groaning, bitting her skin.

Belle could only moan and trying to rub her tights while Rumpel licked them. His hand started to move toward her inner tights, separing them and leaving her completely exposed. His fingers started to touch her, tasting her wetness, and made her cry; Belle was clinging the sheets, with her eyes closed and throwing her head back. 

Rumpel placed two fingers insider her, moving them in circles, as he kissed her belly. He was hard, burning in desire to be inside her, to fuck her, but he was going to make her suffer a bit more; the reward would taste like heaven.

His tongue started to lick and bit his inner tights, reaching her clit; he bit, licked and sucked it with passion, making her scream for more.

"Rumpel... Please... Stop..."

"Oh, no, dearie... Now I'm the one with the power, and I'm going to make you suffer a bit..." He placed another finger inside her; he screamed. "Like it, right?

"Y-yes."

"Louder, I didn't hear it."

"YES. Yes I like it!" Belle moaned and her back arched because of the pleasure. She wasn't to last much long. "Come on, please. Give what us we want."

He smiled and took his clothes fast, and he put his body over Belle's, smelling her hair, her essence, tasting her skin and her lips; they were even more red than at the beginning of the night. 

"Stop biting your lips, please. That only turns me even more." He whispered in her ear.

"You know I can never stop..." She placed her hands in his chest, and pushed him. "And now it's me the one who has the control. And I'm going to get what I want."

She placed his cock in her entrance and sat on it, making him groan. Belle smiled pleased. 

Her movements were deep and long, making her hair move along with her body, following its rhythm. Rumpelstiltskin placed his hands in her hips, nailing his fingers in them, making Belle moan louder.

She bowed her head down, facing his.

"I'm... I'm going to come. I won't resist much more." She said in between her groans. "I want this harder, please."

He smiled and started to go fast and hard, making the thrusts even more deep, and making her scream his name, coming undone and leaving her body over his chest. She bit his lobe of the ear, and after three more thrusts, he also come inside her.

"That was... Pretty intense." Belle said as she pulled her hair and rested her head into his chest.

"Yes. Intense could be a good word to describe... This." He laughed.

"I think we will have to throw away the sheets."

"Well, it was a risk we had to take..." Rumpel looked at her with funny eyes. "And it has been a risk I'd take another time."


End file.
